


Wo Ai Ni 🌸💝

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Originally by xxcloudsxxarexxfunxx on fanfiction.net. I decided to continue it because it's also a beautiful story that definitely deserves more love. Full free to check out the original if you can.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Wo ai ni

America flipped lazily through the papers in front him, head resting on his free hand. His bright blue eyes began to close as England droned ON and ON about battle plans.  
"

So, Russia, understood?" he asked.  
The tall man nodded and smiled his innocent smile, making a smaller woman with black hair giggle. America's eyes jerked open.  
When did China get here?  
"Oh England! I believe you forget about moi!" France chimed in a sing- song voice. England's eyes closed in frustration.  
"That's because I didn't bother myself with afternoons thinking about YOU. Of all people, why would I care if you got captured and killed?" England replied rather harshly.  
America cringed. Such dark humor. China sighed and rolled her eyes, punching France in the arm.  
"What?" she cried, shoving her back.  
"You're trying to start something…don't ruin this seemingly pleasant meeting." China whined.  
America smiled. How cute she was when she was annoyed. He would never understand anything less than her friendship with France.  
That reminded him- he had a present for her he needed to give her after the meeting! Today was the day; he was finally going to ask China to go on a date!  
France stuck out her tongue and turned back to England.  
"Angleterre! You hurt me so!"  
"That's the idea…" he sighed.  
France, getting irritated, got up and scooped England up from the back, spinning him around and kissing him. England blushed a million shades of crimson and tried to shake off the stronger woman, to no avail.  
"When were you going to inform us of the happy couple, eh?" Canada whispered from the back of the room.  
"WE ARE NOT A HAPPY COUPLE DAMMIT! GET OFF ME FROG!" England screamed.  
China shifted awkwardly in her seat. America felt her pain- this WAS getting awkward.  
"Meeting adjourned!" France said, smiling.  
China ran out of the room, Russia hanging back to mess with Canada, whom he'd been sitting on the whole time. America followed quickly after her- no way did he wanted to get mixed up in Russia's affairs.  
He burst into the hall and spun around franticly to try to find China before she left. He finally spotted her leaning on the wall at the end of the hallway. Her face was in her hands, the buns on the sides of her hair fallen out and resting on the floor beside her. America stared. He'd never really noticed how short her hair was, yet how beautiful and feminine she made it seem. He approached her, expecting to find her laughing- she always covered her face when she was laughing really hard. A smile she let peak out from underneath her conserved form (though she was so much looser than her brother whom never seemed to show any emotion besides anger or fear), but she never let her laughter reach the world around her. He'd always found it adorable.  
But when America tapped of her shoulder, he felt the muscles in her shoulders tighten with shock and fear. She looked up, afraid, and America jumped back when he saw soft, wet tears rolling down her pale cheeks.  
"C-china? Are you okay? What's wrong?" America panicked and grasped the smaller nation into his arms so Russia wouldn't see her crying. Who knows what he'd do if he found China in tears and America the only one near her?  
"A-AMERICA! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!" she squirmed in his grasp, so he let go, and she ran to Russia. They turned a corner, and he could hear Russia comforting her.  
Why couldn't he do that? America kicked the wall and ran off in the other direction.  
"China, you can't keep doing this." Russia said, sitting next to the distraught woman.  
"Russia…I know…I just…love….him…and I hate how France makes it look so damn easy! By god I'm just a pawn to Alfred! All I do is making his shit…why should he give a damn about me?" China screamed, collapsing into another fit of sobs.  
"I guess this would be a bad time to tell you Ukraine and I are thinking about getting serious…here, have some Vodka." Russia smiled, shoving the bottle into China's hands.  
"You know I prefer Sake…" she said.  
"Isn't that your brother's recipe?"  
"I GAVE HIM THE IDEA!"  
"Did you even try today?" France said, brushing China's short hair.  
"What can I say? I've lost my touch. And you seem to know a thing or two about beauty, so…" China said, laughing slightly at her own antics.  
How could China forget how to do her own hair? No, she just was feeling lazy today, sorry for herself, mostly. But, hell, she deserves at least a day of it.  
"I do, no? Honhonhon! But anyways, I also know my way around l'amour, so spill! I want détails!"  
"Tā mā de guò... ... Tā dì měi..."she said, irritated.  
"Now now now! You know I don't speak Chinese! English, please. Or French!"  
France laughed, flipping her long blonde hair back. It was down today. It was so long and thick- it always made China jealous. Her hair was all thin. But at least her hair was black- such a pretty color. China never wanted to be blonde…ugh.  
"I said to f- off, and that's its America…" China whispered.  
"I KNEW IT! France knows these things!"  
"Shut up…"  
"YOU MUST ASK HIM ON A DATE! YOU TWO WOULD BE SO CUTE!"  
"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
"Very…BUT YOU MUST!"  
"NO!" China got up from the chair and glared at the French woman.  
She smiled and put her hands up in mock defeat.  
"OK ok! You win!" she laughed in her thick French accent.  
The meeting went by too quick for America to handle… France had cut it short again, and when America had tried to strike up a conversation with China about it she ran out of the room. That's when France came up to him and told him everything, and before he knew it he was standing in front of China…looking into her beautiful eyes. He was searching for the slightest sign of love. Why couldn't he just say it?  
He had ahold of her small wrist, and she was scared. He was giving her a look of panic and he could feel her heartbeat racing. Was it because of the situation?  
"I LOVE YOU!" America screamed.  
China still looked confused and scared. America looked desperatly for something to say.  
"Wǒ ài nǐ!" he yelled.  
China's eyes were fixed on America's. His were trying to look anywhere but hers. This was the moment he'd dreaded, the moment she told him France was just joking, that she was in love with someone else, like Spain or Denmark or Belarus or Hungary or Russia or…or…  
"Wǒ ài nǐ?" she repeated.  
America let go of her wrist and cringed. Her head fell into her hands. A tear rolled down America's cheek. His eyes became dark with despair. His broken body slumped over the form of China. Crying again. He forced himself to turn away, but felt someone grab his hand. He turned back to see China's face, laced with wet tears and an overjoyed smile. He faced her confused. She tugged at his hand, pulling him closer, and lacing her hands around his neck, pulling him down with strength he didn't know she possessed, and locking her lips with his.  
He didn't even have time to be surprised before passion and relief overtook him, making his hands form around her slender hips and pull her so close she was half inside his jacket. He pushed her against the wall and removed her hair ties. The strands fell in with the rest of her silky black hair, and he ran his fingers through it. She moved her hands from his neck and down inside the warmth of America's jacket, resting them softly on his strong chest.  
When the kiss finally broke, China began to scream.  
"Wǒ ài nǐ! Wǒ ài nǐ, bǐ cí kěyǐ miáoshù, wǒ zǒng shì yǒu! Wǒ yǒngyuǎn yě bù huì tíngzhǐ, shènzhì zài miàn duì zhànzhēng, shènzhì méiyǒu shíjiān hòu tíngzhǐ! Bùguǎn shì shénme wǒ ài nǐ!"  
America smiled and yelled back.  
"I love you, too, so much, and I have no idea what you just said!"  
"Look it up on Google Translate!" China yelled, pulling America in for another passionate kiss.


	2. Love and passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yueliang embrace their newfound love

During their passionate kissing Alfred lift Yue up and carries her bridal style as he runs out of the meeting room and all the way to his apartment. He sets her down on the stairs as he gets out his keys and quickly opens the door, grabbing her hand and leading her inside of the spacious apartment Yue looks around at all of the framed pictures that lined up the walls of the living room of war's, president's, medals and frame diplomas from every school and college in the United States even one's that teach foreign languages from around the world. "I never knew you were a master of so many languages, trying to keep it a secret so that we don't tease you or something?" Yue teases with a hand on her hip and a smirk. Alfred chuckles as he pulls her close to his chest and kisses her forehead gently. "Yeah, but mostly because I got sort of a rep and I want to still hold that title ya know?" Yue giggles before she looks at him with a mischief smile and spark in her brownish-black eye's. "So, got any liquor around here?" Alfred smiles as he leads her to his kitchen and looks though his wine cabinet where he finds a bottle of red wine and pours the two of them a glass and serves them with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. He leads Yue upstairs to his bedroom and the two of them enjoyed a nice romantic comedy movie marathon.


	3. Doing what lover's do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yueliang have a beautiful movie night with wine.

In the mist of their beautiful little movie night, things have gotten extra spacy for the two of them. And tonight was the perfect night to relish all of their pent up sexual tension and lust for one another. Bodies entangle together as soft milky skin is covered in stracthes, hickeys, kisses and bite marks of territory and ownership. Moans, groans, gaspes and screams of pleasure filled the room as mixed languages of curse words and I love you's are shouted to the rooftops or whisper into a lover's ear. As the final climax picks up for the both of them the two of them share one final kiss before final screaming their love for each other to the heavens above. Giggles and small kisses are shared as the two of them cuddle together still under the influence of wine and aftershock of beautiful love making. "You do realize that I may end up pregnant right?" Yue teases as she traces patterns on Alfred's naked chest. "Yes, I do and I will love to marry you and start a family with you." Yue looks at him in shocked as happy tears fall from her face. "Y-you mean it?" Alfred chuckles as he leans over and pulls out a velvet ring box and holds it up to Yue's face as she cries tears of happiness and shocked. Alfred opens the box and exposed a beautiful golden ring with a peridot diamond in the shape of a heart. "Yueliang will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honor of being my wife for all of eternity?" Yue kisses his lips and repeated her answer of yes as Alfred places her wedding ring on her finger and his own ring on his before he is suddenly surprised by Yue looking down at him like he's her pry. "Wǒ yào qí nǐ zhídào shìjiè mòrì~" Yue giggles in a seductive voice as she kisses her horny and nervous fiancée.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story.

Thanks for reading this and feel free to check out the original on fanfiction.net, until next time bye. 💝🌸🦅🇨🇳🇺🇲💕🐇🐼❤💜


End file.
